Over The Love
by Amy Welch
Summary: Es el Nueva York de 1920 y el misterioso millonario Edward Cullen está obsesionado con recuperar al amor de su juventud, Isabella Swan, quien ahora está casada con el infiel y egoísta Jacob Black, lo que compone un trágico tríangulo amoroso que terminará en caos... Ella es como la luz verde; Ella es sólo un sueño desvanecido, una promesa vacía y una visión ciega…
1. Prefacio

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**Hola, esta es un fanfic de mi autoría, es una adaptación tanto del libro como de la película "El Gran Gatsby".**_

_**Espero que les guste esta historia.**_

_**A leer.**_

_Ella es como la luz verde;_

_Ella es sólo un sueño desvanecido,_

_Una promesa vacía y una_

_Visión ciega…_

_Prefacio:_

Todo el mundo ha visto alguna vez la luz de un faro; la luz en medio del mar que anuncia que hay un muelle… incluso, cuando estás a punto de naufragar en mar abierto la luz de un faro anuncia que tu vida esta salvada.

Pero hay más de todo eso… él era una persona inmensamente soñadora hasta un punto casi cruel. Una persona que llevaba esperando años y años y que podía romperse simplemente ante el caos que lentamente, aunque sin él enterarse, se apoderaba de su vida.

Para Edward Cullen, la luz verde que había al otro lado del mar significaba la salvación, SU salvación; en el sentido más literal que puede existir. Anunciaba que el sueño estaba ahí, esperando por él, el sueño estaba tan cerca que era inverosímil que se le fuera de las manos.

Hasta cierto punto… puede que esté enojada con él. ¿Cómo era posible que por una estupidez como lo es el amor, él haya tenido que irse?

La ropa, el dinero, las propiedades, los autos y las fiestas… todo se reducía a un nombre, a una razón: Isabella Swan.

Ella… una niñita tan estúpida… una niña rica y mimada criada para vivir en la más fatigante hipocresía. La recuerdo claramente… ¿cómo es que Edward no lo notó? Cada mínimo movimiento medido, cada expresión y cada gesto en la medida justa para provocar la emoción deseada en la otra persona. No puedo creer que inclusive un día llegué a admirarla… su cabello al viento y sus ropas agitadas por las olas del mar, con una calidez en los ojos similares a un sol. Tú eras para ella lo más importante en el mundo en ese momento.

Fue capaz de engañar a todo el mundo, a pesar de que todos sabían que era culpable.

Ella era como la luz verde…un sueño desvanecido por el dinero, la frivolidad y la cobardía; era una promesa vacía, carente de emoción y de verdad; y una visión ciega, por el amor que él le tuvo y que le impidió ver la inminente mentira.

_**¿Os gustó? **_

_**Déjenme sus reviews, alerts y favoritos.**_

_**Amy W. **_


	2. ¿Cuál Cullen?

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**Aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Espero les agrade.**_

ooo

Capitulo 1: ¿Cuál Cullen?

Existía en la mente de Edward Cullen una gran imaginación. Él tenía grandes expectativas para con su vida, de niño había sido de clase media-baja y admiraba el cielo y a la lluvia de estrellas fugases repitiéndose mentalmente que su vida iría siempre a la par de ellas.

Ahora, muchos años después de lo ocurrido me encontraba tirada en una silla de playa, mientras a lo lejos veía a mi esposo nadar. Cerré los ojos una vez más y me sumergí en mis recuerdos de ese fatal y hermoso verano de 1922…

Yo era amiga de Bella y aún no sabía por qué; quizás porque nuestras familias siempre fueron muy unidas… quizá porque yo era una importante estrella de la moda o porque simplemente ella no encontraba a otra persona para pasar el rato. Ambas estábamos tumbadas en los sofás blancos; las cortinas de seda eran agitadas por el viento que entraba por las ventanas de la casa, había flores por todos lados y ella no hacía más que alzar sus brazos al cielo raso y hacer movimientos gráciles con los dedos. Entonces las puertas se abrieron y por ella entró Jacob, el fortachón y rudo esposo de Bella, pero iba seguido por un hombre que jamás en mi vida había visto. Me fijé en sus ropas, demasiado simples y nada caras. Volví a tumbarme en el sillón; él no valía la pena.

Seguí leyendo mi revista, mientras que Bella se incorporaba de su letargo y saludaba a su primo.

−¡Jasper! ¿En verdad eres tú? ¡Qué alegría! ¿Me extrañan en Seattle?− como siempre, ella hablaba con una efusividad característica y a penas te daba tiempo de responder todas sus preguntas.

−¿Qué..? ¡Oh! ¡Sí! Incluso ha dejado de llover y cada persona que se cruza en mi camino me pregunta por ti y por cuándo volverás.

−¡Qué maravilla! ¡Jasper!− ella lo toma de la mano y lo tira hacia el sillón, el chico termina rebotando y cayendo al suelo.

−Te presento a mi mejor amiga: Alice Brandon. Alice, él es Jasper Whitlock.

−¡Oh!− él se apresura a levantar −¡Por supuesto que la reconozco!− me extiende la mano y es en ese momento que puedo mirarlo con claridad; en realidad él tiene un atractivo innato llegando a resultar guapo. El chico tiene potencial… Me levanto del sillón y paso de largo, sin saludarlo. La mejor técnica es la mala educación.

−Que alegría que me reconozca, no es común que un hombre reconozca a una modelo− susurro −¡Oh, Bella! ¡Llevo recostada en este sillón más de lo que me gustaría! ¡No siento los músculos!− me estiro al tiempo que Jacob grita a los mayordomos que cierren las ventanas.

−¡Vamos a cenar!− dice él.

Le seguimos al comedor y Bella de inmediato se adueña del tema de conversación, que inicia con el secreto familiar de porqué el mayordomo tiene la nariz tan curva, pasa por un rumor de compromiso de casamiento y termina con un comentario literario de Jacob. Así es, aquella pareja daba todo un arcoíris de temas para platicar. Sonreí, el pobre Jasper se veía perdido. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de sorprenderse de la historia del mayordomo cuando Bella ya lo había abordado con otra cosa.

Entonces el frenético ritmo de la charla se vio interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono.

−Es para usted, señor Black− dice la sirvienta.

Jacob se levanta de inmediato y tira con furia su servilleta contra la mesa antes de desaparecer. Bella se queda en su lugar un momento y toma las manos de Jasper.

−Me da gusto que las personas me extrañen, mándales mis saludos− y antes de lo esperado ella se levanta para seguir el camino de su esposo.

Jasper se gira hacia mí.

−Usted es Alice, la modelo de portada de…

−Shht− lo silencio –No hable, trato de escuchar lo que pasa.

Frunce el ceño −¿Pasa algo?

Alzo las cejas –Pensé que todo el mundo lo sabía.− me pongo de pie para escuchar mejor. –Lo de Jacob. Casi todo Nueva York sabe que él tiene a otra mujer… una amante.− susurro.

−Oh− se limita educadamente a decir.

−Debería tener la decencia al menos de no llamarlo a la casa, y menos tan tarde ¿no cree?− agrego.

−¿¡Y qué es lo que quería!?− gritó Bella a lo lejos −¿¡Cuándo le dirás que deje de llamar a la casa!?

La caótica pareja llega y vuelve a tomar asiento y lucen tan relajados como antes, como si no hubiera pasado nada, sólo con la diferencia de que ya no hay tema de conversación.

−¿Y dónde vive usted, señor Whitlock?− pregunto.

−Al otro lado de aquí, cruzando el mar.

−Así que vive en North Sea− digo dubitativa, trato de recordar algo –Entonces supongo que debe conocer a Cullen.

−¿Cullen?− repite él, y entonces es obvio que no le conoce. − ¡oh! ¡Sí! ¡Vivo justo al lado de él! Pero mi pequeña casa de ochenta dólares al mes es opacada por su mansión de tres millones.

Asiento y sonrío.

−¿Cullen?− esta vez la mención es de Bella. Las tres miradas se enfocan en ella −¿Cuál Cullen?− pregunta con la intriga en los ojos.

−Es tarde, querida− dice Jacob –Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a acostar.

Pero sé que es para distraerla de su pregunta. ¿Tarde? Nada de eso, el crepúsculo apenas se ha establecido. Agh… costumbres de los ricos.

Los sirvientes recogen la mesa y yo me levanto y vuelvo a tirarme en el sofá a retomar mi interesante revista, Jacob corre al teléfono a responder la interrumpida llamada de su amante y Jasper y Bella desaparecen en el muy bien cuidado jardín de la casa. Miro por sobre mi revista y deduzco que Bella le estará contando a su primo sobre el día que nació su hija Renesmee. Bella se la cuenta a casi todo el mundo, he escuchado ese relato tantas veces que casi puedo citar sus propias palabras:

"Cuando la anestesia dejó de hacer efecto desperté y Jacob estaba… Dios sabe dónde y Dios sabe con quién. Le pregunté a la enfermera qué había sido mi bebé, me dijo que era una niña, giré mi rostro y me eché a llorar; luego dije: Me da gusto que sea una niñita, y espero que sea tonta y hermosa; una preciosa tontita, es lo mejor que una mujer puede ser en estos tiempos"

Bella la contaba con una tal vez existente tristeza; pero con poca seriedad. Casi al instante te dabas cuenta de que la historia no era contada más que para causar dolor en la otra persona y que el tiempo y el dinero habían vuelto a Isabella en toda una hipócrita de categoría.

Jasper se despidió de mí con una sonrisa enorme y supe entonces que él estaba enamorado de mí. Qué gusto.

Al poco rato Jacob colgó su llamada de una hora de duración y envió a todo el mundo a acostar.

La pequeña Renesmee me dio un beso en la mejilla y me llamó tía.

Luego, ya en mi cuarto, me deshice de mis ropas de seda y lentejuela, me puse mi pijama y me metí entre las cobijas, me dejé arrullar por el sonido de la mar molestada de vez en cuando por la intermitente luz verde del muelle.

Estaba soñando con que compraba un nuevo sombrero y unos zapatos que le hacían un juego estupendo cuando Bella vino a despertarme.

−Alice. Alice− me movió de un lado a otro.

−¿Qué pasa?− abrí los ojos.

−No me has contestado. ¿Cuál Cullen?

ooo

_**¿Os gustó? Eso espero.**_

_**¿Me regalan alerts, favoritos y reviews?**_

_**Un beso grande.**_

_**Mishel L.**_


	3. Lo Que Se Dice Por Ahí

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**Aquí con el segundo capítulo.**_

_**A leer.**_

Capítulo 2: Lo que se dice por ahí.

−_Dicen que mató a un hombre._

−_Es el primo del káiser._

−_Trabajó en Philapelphia._

− _¡No! ¡Estudió en Oxford!_

_Sentí pena por Cullen y por todas las cosas que se decían de él._

−Déjalo ya, Bella− reclamé volviendo a recostarme sobre la suave almohada.

−Oh, por favor. Necesito que me lo digas.

−No lo conozco bien, Bella. Sólo sé que es un millonario que vive al otro lado de aquí y que organiza constantes fiestas a lo grande. ¿Por qué tiene tanta importancia para ti?

Pude ver la desilusión en los ojos de ella.

−Por nada.− dijo seca. Se levantó de mi cama, volvió a acomodarse el cinturón de la bata y se disculpó por haberme despertado.

No le tomé importancia, Bella era demasiado rara y a veces muy empeñada en resolver sus dudas. Cerré los ojos y traté de retomar mi maravilloso sueño.

OoO

La verdad es que el excesivo interés de Isabella por Cullen había despertado en mí el morbo por averiguar en verdad quién era.

Esa tarde una de mis amigas, una famosa actriz de Chicago, me invitó a ir a una fiesta, estuve renuente a ir pero cuando me dijo que dicho evento sería en casa de Cullen no lo pensé dos veces.

−Allí estaré− le dije.

Elegí un vestido negro, con flequillos dorados y una tiara de diamantes.

Salí de la casa corriendo, y el chofer que habían mandado a por mí ya estaba en la puerta. Me despedí de Bella y creo que a lo lejos escuche un "¿A dónde vas?"

Fueron unos escasos minutos cuando estábamos colocados frente a la mansión de Cullen. Vaya… este tipo sí que tenía dinero. En toda la mansión había más luz que en París y su semana de la moda y había más comida que en cualquier festín servido por el rey de Persia. Incontables mesas se extendían por todo el enorme jardín, una banda de músicos tocaba alegremente el Charleston y la gente bailaba y se divertía.

No supe en qué momento, llevada por la corriente de gente que recién llegaba a la fiesta, terminé sentada en una mesa excelentemente servida con platillos suculentos, vajilla de porcelana china, copas de cristal y cubiertos de plata.

−…pero dicen que es primo o algo del Káiser Guillermo− dice una mujer entrada en kilos.

−Pues yo oí que mató a un hombre− dice una chica bastante ebria y con el maquillaje corrido –Puedes adivinarlo por su mirada. Todo aquél que ve a Cullen dice lo mismo.

− ¿Y es que tú ya lo has visto, querida?− pregunta otra mujer fumando pipa.

−No, yo jamás le he visto. Y dicen que poca gente aquí le ha visto.

−Eso es cierto− murmura una mujer y todas las miradas de la mesa se giran hacia ella, incluyendo la mía. –Escuché decir que ni siquiera los empleados de Cullen le han visto alguna vez, incluso dudan de que exista.

− ¡Pero claro que existe! Un amigo mío trabajó con él en Philadelphia, dice que Cullen está metido en esas cosas del petróleo.

− ¿Y alguien sabe algo de su pasado?

−Lo que sé es que estudió en Oxford− contesta un hombre con gafas –Y que su primer nombre es Edward…

Sonreí para mis adentros. Esta gente tenía una charla demasiado entretenida, pero agotadora. Me permití sentir pena por Cullen, a pesar de que no le conocía. ¿El estaría enterado a caso de todas esas cosas que se decían de él? Me levanté de la mesa, tomé mi copa de champán y me dirigí hacia la mesa de los bocadillos.

Estaba a punto de darle un mordisco a una galleta con caviar cuando alguien me interrumpió.

−Alice, qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Era nada más y nada menos que Mike Delaware; un modelo de revista que en algunas ocasiones había trabajado a mi lado. Sabía que estaba interesado en mí, pero prefería mil veces salir con un asesino que con él. Era una molestia completa.

−Mike− dije dándome la vuelta y pasando de largo siguiendo con mi camino.

−Oh, Alice, por favor. Deja de mostrarte tan esquiva conmigo.

−No lo hago, Mike− respondí.

−Entonces baila conmigo.

Me detuve en seco y me llevé una mano al pecho –Mike, eres muy guapo, en serio; pero eres muy engreído. No te soporto, así que ve con una de esas actrices de allá, estoy segura de que lo que yo encuentro en ti insoportable ellas lo encontrarán excitante.

Seguí con mi camino, sin esperar cualquier comentario de su parte. Me felicité a mí misma, debí haber hecho eso hace mucho tiempo.

Al poco rato me aburrí, estaba tentada a irme; incluso recordé que el primo de Bella, Jasper, vivía justo a lado de aquí. Lo busqué con la mirada, pero no encontré indicios suyos. Caminé entre la multitud y choqué con una pareja de mujeres platicando.

−Lo siento− dije.

−Sin cuidado− me dijo una de ellas.

Seguí con mi camino, hasta que oí murmurar algo muy raro a una de ellas.

−No sé qué tenga que ver. Dicen que Cullen no deja de preguntar por una tal Isabella.

Desanduve los pasos que había dado.

−Disculpen, señoras. Las escuché hablar de una tal Isabella…

− ¡Oh, sí!− exclamó la más joven –Cullen no deja de preguntar a todo el mundo si no conocen a Isabella… ¿Isabella qué…? ¡Ah, sí! A Isabella Black.

−Es la esposa del millonario Jacob Black− me explica una de ellas.

Estoy sorprendida. Primero Bella me pregunta por quién es este Cullen, y él pregunta por ella. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

−Pues la verdad, señoras− me acomodo el peinado –Es que yo conozco a Isabella, es como mi hermana− susurro.

Las dos mujeres jadean ante la sorpresa.

− ¿De verdad?− dice una –Me gustaría hablar más contigo… pero ahora tengo que irme. ¿Vendrás de nuevo?

−Probablemente− contesto y me voy. La verdad es que siempre me ha gustado ser el centro de atención.

Caminé hacia la salida, hacia uno de los coches.

−Disculpe, señorita.

Me giré − ¿Sí?

−El señor Cullen le manda esto.− me extiende una bandeja con un sobre en ella.

Tomo el sobre −Gracias− digo.

Abro el sobre y saco la carta que hay dentro.

_**Querida señorita Brandon:**_

_**Es un placer para mi enterarme que una gran estrella como lo es usted asista a mis humildes fiestas.**_

_**Espero que todo haya sido de su agrado, y lo consideraría como un gran favor que algún día de estos, espero que dentro de muy poco usted regrese a mi casa.**_

_**Reciba mis mejores deseos.**_

_**Su Amigo, E. Cullen.**_

Doblé de nuevo el caro papel y lo guardé en el sobre, abordé uno de los autos y le di la dirección al chofer. Me pregunté entonces si Cullen les mandaría a todos sus invitados una carta como la mía.

Mi tía me había mandado un tiempo a casa de Bella para que "encontrara a un hombre rico en Nueva York para casarme con él". La verdad es que estaba haciendo de todo menos eso… ¿casarme yo? ¡ja! ¿Por qué iba a renunciar a mi libertad a mis veintiún años? Si tenía un trabajo, una carrera prometedora y ganaba mi propio dinero… Aunque en el fondo sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que casarme. En estos tiempos ninguna mujer sobrevive si no tiene un anillo en su dedo y un hombre a su lado.

Cansada regresé a casa y fue mucha mi sorpresa cuando encontré a Isabella fumando en el jardín. Ella sólo fumaba cuando estaba muy nerviosa.

− ¿Qué haces aquí?− pregunto.

− ¿Fuiste a casa de Cullen?

−Sí, a una fiesta− respondí tranquila.

− ¿Le has conocido?

−No he tenido la oportunidad, pero me ha mandado una carta con uno de los meseros.

− ¿Y qué dice?− sus pupilas se dilataron al decirlo.

−Dice que consideraría como un gran favor que yo volviera a ir a otra fiesta.

− ¿Lo has conquistado?− su voz se volvió triste.

−Ni siquiera lo he conocido… no sé qué propósito tiene la carta.

Bella no dice nada más, por lo que me voy a dormir.

He decidido no decirle nada a Bella. Antes tengo que averiguar por qué Cullen está tan interesado en ella y ella en él.

No quiero dar un paso en falso, si le digo a Bella lo que he escuchado en la fiesta ¿Qué tal si hago mal al hacerlo? ¿Y si Cullen en verdad mató a alguien?

Dentro de una semana volveré a casa de Cullen y espero enterarme de lo que pasa.

Cuando estoy durmiendo sueño con un chico de cabello rubio, ojos azules amables y figura delgada llamado Jasper.

_**¿Os gustó? Déjenme sus reviews, alerts y favoritos.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	4. El Secreto

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**Espero que disfruten de este cap.**_

_**A leer.**_

Capítulo 3: El Secreto.

Una amiga me llamó ayer y hemos quedado de vernos en la fiesta que Cullen dará esta noche.

Estoy terminando de ponerme los aretes y perfume cuando sin previo aviso Bella entra a mi habitación y se sienta en mi cama.

−¿Es que no te han enseñado a tocar?− digo enojada. Siempre me ha molestado que invadan mi intimidad.

Ella no me responde y su mirada se pierde un momento.

−Sé que irás hoy a casa de Cullen− me dice sin mirarme.

−Sí− contesto −¿Quieres venir?− pregunto por pura cortesía.

Su mirada se ilumina −¡Sí!− pero al segundo se apaga –No… mejor no. A Jacob no le gustaría. No le gusta que salga yo sola.

Sonrío –Bueno, ya me voy; y no te preocupes… que esas fiestas son de lo más aburridas.

−Espero que te encuentres con Jasper, hacen una lindísima pareja− añade antes de irse.

OoO

Busco a mi amiga entre la fiesta y al poco tiempo la encuentro, pero ¡agh!, está platicando con Mike… no será buena idea que él se dé cuenta de que estoy aquí.

Tomo una copa de champán rosado delicioso y comienzo a tratar de localizar a Cullen, aunque no tengo idea de cómo es pero seguro que me daré cuenta cuando lo vea.

Entro a la mansión donde hay más gente, todos platicando y comiendo. Me entretengo mirando a una chica con vestido amarillo que canta tristemente junto al piano, de hecho canta tan triste que puedo sentir el aura de melancolía que invade a todos los que la escuchan, incluso a mí.

−¿Señorita Brandon?− me dice una voz familiar.

−¿Jasper?− digo con sorpresa −¿Qué haces aquí?

−Recibí una invitación personalmente escrita por el mismo Cullen, estoy tratando de encontrarlo… pero no he tenido éxito.

Tan solo la presencia de este chico me hace sentir una nueva oleada de frescura que no sentí antes. Jasper ni siquiera es muy efusivo, mucho menos sonriente… pero tiene algo que me gusta.

−Bueno, ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo mientras Cullen aparece?

Jasper se queda boquiabierto y tarda insoportables segundos en responder.

−Claro.

Lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro hacia la pista de baile.

Jasper es un pésimo bailarín que contrasta al completo con mis movimientos gráciles… claro que tal vez eso se deba a que desde niña asistí a clases de danza, pintura, dibujo… En fin, me habían educado para una sociedad como esta en la que lo que cuenta son los diamantes que cuelgan de tus joyas y no las magníficas ideas que salgan de tu boca.

A pesar de la fatídica experiencia en la pista Jasper me hace reír… y mucho. En la amena platica que logramos mantener descubro que él es de la cosa oeste y que tiene el sueño de ser escritor… aunque mientras eso se cumple ha decidido vender bonos en Wall Street.

El momento se ve arruinado por la súbita presencia de Mike.

−Alice− me besa en la mejilla –Que bueno verte.

−Mike− digo con desgana.

−¿Te importaría esfumarte un momento, chico?− le dice groseramente a Jasper, quien, con su timidez asiente con la cabeza y se va.

−No tenías por qué portarte así con él− le defiendo.

−No me digas que es una futura conquista Alice, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso− se acerca a mí y la yema de su dedo índice pasa por mi nuca. Siento un escalofrío de asco.

−Aléjate Mike. Qué cosa contigo eh, te lo diré tan solo una vez más: no te soporto, te encuentro repugnante y sumamente arrogante. Te detesto.− intento irme pero me detiene.

−Nada de eso es cierto, y lo sabes. Verás como terminarás casada conmigo dentro de unos pocos años.

Abro la boca sorprendida ante tanta arrogancia –Tu nivel de ego me sorprende Mike, ojalá que puedas sacarle algo de provecho a eso− inclino ligeramente la cabeza y me voy.

Poco tiempo después encuentro a Jasper recargado en el barandal de la escalinata.

−¿Has tenido suerte con Cullen?− pregunto, y en esa misma pregunta le estoy pidiendo disculpas por el comportamiento de Mike. Yo también soy una persona orgullosa y arrogante… y nunca he tenido porqué pedir disculpas, así que no sé cómo hacerlo.

Él agita la cabeza para espabilar.

−El hecho es que… acabo de conocerlo− me responde.

−Vaya, ¿se ha presentado?

−Sí− murmura –Pero… no lo sé, ha sido tan extraño.

−¿Qué pasó?

−Estaba buscándolo y de pronto un hombre se me acercó y me pregunto si intentaba encontrar a alguien, luego de disculpó por su falta de talento como anfitrión, se giró hacia mí y me dijo "El hecho es que yo soy Cullen"

−No es una forma muy común de presentarse, ¿qué te ha dicho después?

−Nada− se sorprende aún más. –Bajé la cabeza, avergonzado por no haberle reconocido y cuando la alcé para disculparme él se había esfumado.

−Me encantan las fiestas grandes como esta− añado para distraerlo de su dilema y él inmediatamente se centra en mí.

−¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

−Están llenas de intimidad, en cambio en las fiestas pequeñas todos se enteran de todo.

En aquel momento un tenor comienza a dar la función acompañado de la banda y yo sacudo la cabeza, negando.

−¿Qué tal si nos vamos?− menciono –Esta gente es demasiado sofisticada para mí.

−Sí− dice al momento y me ofrece su brazo como todo caballero. Pero no damos ni un paso cuando el hombre que la vez pasada me dio la carta de Cullen aparece frente a nosotros.

−Señorita Brandon− me llama –El señor Cullen quiere verla.

Me señalo a mí misma.

−¿A mí?− inquiero.

−Sí, acompáñeme por favor.

Miro a Jasper.

−¿Te importaría?− digo y él niega.

Camino detrás de aquel hombre, atravesamos la estancia y subimos las escaleras, un pasillo más allá y vuelta a la derecha en una de las tantas puertas. El hombre toca con los nudillos y aunque no escucha respuesta alguna procede a abrir la puerta.

−Pase, por favor.

Me adentro en aquel estudio y la puerta se cierra detrás de mí. Miro hacia la derecha y un hombre de traje negro está recargado en la ventana, mirando hacia afuera, de pronto él se voltea y me sonríe amablemente.

−Siéntese, por favor− señala un asiento de piel.

Me siento por educación y le miro.

−¿Para qué quiere verme? Supongo que usted es Cullen.

Él sonríe ampliamente otra vez –Entonces en serio no me recuerdas…

Enarco una ceja −¿Recordarlo?

Y entonces él se sienta en la silla que hay frente a mí, se desabrocha el saco y se pone cómodo.

−Yo sí te recuerdo Alice, y creo que después de lo que voy a decirte tú también lo harás.

−¿Perdón?− aún no entiendo nada de lo que este hombre de cabello cobrizo me está diciendo… y tengo que aceptarlo, Cullen es guapo.

−Verá, señorita Brandon, si prefiere que así la llame− dice educadamente –Todo comenzó hace cinco años…

OoO

Cuando regreso a la fiesta casi todo el mundo se ha ido y Jasper es de los únicos que quedan, al parecer continúa esperándome. Pero entonces una corriente de gente en dirección contraria a la mía comienza a arrastrarme hacia el lado opuesto.

−¡Jasper!− grito para llamar su atención.

−¡Alice!− responde −¿Qué ha pasado?

Yo sonrío −¡No puedo contártelo Jasper! ¡Lo único que puedo decirte es que todo tiene sentido ahora, todo!

−¿De qué hablas?− trata de seguirme.

−¡No puedo decírtelo!− respondo y ahora prácticamente ya estoy en la salida y casi ya no escucho lo que me dice −¡Llámame y quedaremos para tomar el té!− es lo último que alcanzo a decirle.

OoO

Llego a casa y estoy exhausta tanto física como mentalmente. La confesión de Cullen me ha dado mucho en lo que pensar… sobre todo el favor que me ha pedido que le haga. ¿Será lo correcto? No tengo idea, tampoco puedo asegurarlo. No sé en lo que Cullen se ha convertido en estos años ni tampoco puedo descartar del todo todas las cosas que se dicen por ahí de él.

−¿Has conocido a Cullen?− me asalta Isabella pegándome un susto.

Me llevo una mano al pecho –Bella…no sabía que seguías despierta… es poco más de las tres de la mañana− y eso era algo muy extraño. Isabella a más tardar se iba a acostar a las nueve de la noche.

−¿Le has conocido?− pregunta otra vez.

−No Bella− miento –No le he visto. Estoy comenzando a creer que en verdad ni siquiera existe.

Bella exhala –Oh… vaya… bien, voy a dormirme.− su voz se quiebra, se ha puesto triste –Que tengas buenas noches, Alice.

OoO

Al día siguiente Jasper me llama y los dos quedamos de vernos en un parque cerca de Wall Street.

Me sorprendo a mí misma arreglándome más de lo normal. Me pongo un vestido ligero color durazno y mi sombrero de flores favorito.

A las tres en punto Jasper aparece en el parque y me saluda con un beso en la mejilla.

−Hola− me dice y me da un ramo de flores lilas.

−Son preciosas, gracias.− le agradezco sinceramente.

−Y bien, ¿puedes decirme ahora que es eso tan misterioso que Cullen te dijo ayer?

Me muerdo el labio –No lo creo conveniente… porque no más bien me dices si por fin has conocido a Cullen.

−Bueno− asiente –La verdad es que sí. Minutos después de que tú te fueras Cullen me ha hecho pasar a su estudio.

−¿Y te ha dicho algo?− pregunto.

−No, sólo se ha presentado y me ha dicho que cualquier cosa que se me ofrezca no dude en pedírsela, ha sido muy amable… aunque me he quedado con la impresión de que en realidad quería pedirme algo.

Me remuevo en mi lugar –En ese caso… supongo que debo contarte lo que está pasando.

−¿Es algo malo? ¿Cullen te ha dicho algo indecente o…?

−No, no. Cullen es alguien muy amable, pero me encuentro en un dilema y tú te encontrarás en uno también.

−Alice, por favor, dime. Puedes decirme lo que sea.

Suspiro –Bueno, ayer que estuve en el estudio de Cullen él me recordó que yo ya le conocía de años antes…

Jasper se extraña pero me deja seguir con la historia.

OoO

_**¿Os gustó? **_

_**Reviews y alerts si lo merezco.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Amy W.**_


End file.
